In Time
by Abbyrainbow
Summary: She was stubborn and heartless. And yet, he couldn't help but love her. A reader insert. Possibly multi-chapter?
1. Chapter 1

_In time, my love, in time  
__I know it's hard to wait  
__But it will be worth it, love_

"You make it so hard to be a gentleman." His thick eyebrows were deeply furrowed as he gazed out the window, his eyes glassy and unfocused. Not really seeing what was beyond his thoughts.

She flipped the page in her book, an apathetic look on her face. "Oh what a sorrowful tale. I do weep for you." her voice dry.

A surge of anger rushed through him and he slammed his fist against the wall.

"When will you cease teasing me?"

A light smirk teased at the corner of her lips.

"In time, my love."

The deep frown marred his otherwise handsome face. Placing a ribbon in her place in her book, she stood and retired to her bedroom.

_This wait makes me old  
__It wears down my soul  
__And tears apart my heart_

"I grow tired of waiting for you. One day I'm going to leave for good." he sipped his tea casually, as if he were discussing a recent political affair.

"No you won't" she now worked with a needle and thread, weaving it through a cloth in complex floral patterns.

"What makes you so sure?" he set down his tea, the soft "clink" bringing her to look up and into his eyes.

"Because you love me."

His anger once again surged through his veins and his stood up, unable to sit still any longer. He began to pace, "Yes, but what of you? You have been stringing me along for years and what have I to show of it? Nothing! You love me no more than you did the moment we met while I fall deeper and deeper each day."

He stopped his pacing to look at her. There was an unnameable emotion etched on her face. She slowly stood and made her way towards him, delivering a long kiss to his lips.

"Now who ever said anything about me not loving you?" her voice cracked on the last word and she turned her face, taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"I love you." she said shakily, looking into his emerald eyes, "Now, I don't like it one bit and to be perfectly honest with you, it scares me. I would be perfectly content to living the rest of my life denying this fact, but I can't. So if you really do love me as much as you say you do, you are going to have to do a hell of a lot more waiting while I get used to the idea, alright?"

She bit her lip nervously looking into his blank expression. A few eternal seconds passed before a smile came to his mouth and he nodded so slightly, she nearly missed it.

"Good. Now, come with me." she said rigidly turning around and going to exit the room.

"Why should I?"

She turned to look at him. He seemed to have thawed and now looked more relaxed, a daring mischievous smirk playing at his lips.

"Because I love you, and you love me and when two people love each other, they need to stay together." she matched his smirk and turned again, gliding out the door, grinning to herself when his hurried footsteps began to follow her.

* * *

A/N: Why hello there! I've been pretty absent recently, sorry! I really had to push myself to write this! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

In the spring, nothing much had progressed in the ways of love, but the Earth had emerged form its icy shackles. Gone were the long days of sitting by the fire, replaced with lengthy walks through the rose garden.  
The garden is where they now sat in near silence, the singing of birds, buzzing of bees, and the bubbling of the fountain were the only sounds beside their relaxed breathing.  
She rested her head upon his shoulder, causing him to stiffen up in surprise. Besides the initial kiss but a month ago, little contact had been exchanged. And what touching they did have was brief, burning their skin and leaving their lungs breathless.  
"Relax, love. I've just had a rough night sleeping, is all. I'd like gto rest my eyes."  
Moments later, the tension in his muscles faded, leaving her with a soft pillow.  
Another period of quiet passed before he responded, "If you're tired, why don't you retire for a nap? I don't mind."  
She sat up and slowly nodded before they both stood and headed toward the house.

xxxx

Dressed now in a nightgown suitable for a mid-afternoon nap, she sat up in her bed, silentlyh watching her childhood friend as he went about the room, drawing the thick curtains.  
"Arthur?" she called, her voice unusually high and uncertain.  
"Yes, love?" he drew the last curtain and came to sit on the edge of the bed.  
"I love you." she whispered, eyes misty.  
"I love you too." he replied with a sad smile, squeezing her hand once then standing to leave.  
She grabbed his hand, bringing him to sit by her side again.  
"I can't fathom why. Especially after all this time. I've been so awful to you." the tears that had been growing now began to pool over.  
He scooted farther onto the bed, gathering her into his arms as she cried. Kissing the top of her head, he mumbled into her hair, "Hush now, love. Don't speak like that. I love you. You are wonderful."  
"Please don't lie to me, I don't know if I'll be able to take it." she looked into his eyes, the expression on her face pitiful. It caused his heart to give a painful squeeze.  
"No, no, no. I would never speak such a horrible lie to you. You just wanted to protect yourself, that is all. I understand. It's alright."  
He laid a soft hand on her cheek, wiping a tear from her face. He smiled gently and kissed her upon the forehead.  
"I love you, Arthur. I love you so much."  
She pulled him into a long kiss, her tears still flowing freely only to die on their fused lips. She broke apart the kiss, resting her forehead on his and bearing into his eyes.  
"Marry me." she commanded.  
"Marry you?" he laughed aloud and pulled back, "Shouldn't it be I who asks?"  
"Then ask. I want to marry you."  
"Alright then."  
He stood, grabbing her by her hands and pulling her into the center of the room. Not releasing his grip on her hands, he knelt down in front of her.

"Yes, Arthur?"  
He chuckled and her face fell into a deep pout, "Stop your laughing. This is serious."  
"Sorry, my love." he coughed to regain his composure and continued, gazing seriously into her eyes, "_. I love you. I have always loved you and I know I always will. Now, would you please do me one kind favor and become my occasionally loving wife?"  
"You don't even have a ring."  
"I had no time, love. Would you like one? I will, if that's what you wish. I'll buy you the most expensive ring this country has to offer."  
She scoffed, "And put us into debt for the rest of our lives? No. At least, nothing extravagant. I always imagined a silver ring. With a single diamond."  
"Then I will go to town first thing in the morning. Will that make you happy?"  
He stood now, level to her eyes, smiling at her.  
She did not break her stony gaze, but her eyes shone with mischief.  
"I suppose that will have to do. Now leave me. Ask me once again when you have that ring." she smiled and squeezed his his hands before sliding back into bed. He grinned wildly and left her to her nap.


End file.
